A werewolfs revival
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Remus Lupin didn't get his potion from professor Snape in time and he transformed completely. He finds himself on a emotional trip down memory lane. Set in the HP-POA


It was past midnight though Remus Lupin had no concept of time in his current form. Professor Snape hadn't gotten the potion to him in time to stop the effects of his change so he fled to the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts of Hogwarts to protect the students. He had purposely avoided the area around the Whomping Willow. He didn't care to awaken the memories that lie there.

Almost as if it were destiny a squirrel had captured his attention and he chased it across the grounds. It lead him directly in front of the one tree he was avoiding. As soon as he saw it emotions slightly quelled the beast that had overtaken him. He was filled with a strong yearn to follow the path under the tree...

With a loud howl at the moon he made his mind up. He pressed the proper knot on the tree trunk and slipped through the frozen branches. On four legs he went through the tunnel, each step filled with memories. With his current mindset most were memories of his wolf form being accompanied by a rat, a large black dog, and a large stag. His friends, friends he thought clearly. Suddenly faces began to flash before his eyes his mind rising a little further above the beast. James, Peter, Sirius... Why was he here?

It had been hard enough being around Harry the last several months. He looked so much like James, but he was smarter he that from his mom. Another pang of sorrow drew him further yet from the beast. He almost had his human mind again and he hated it. All the sorrow that he had managed to bottle up all those years ago was pouring out of his werewolf eyes.

Running out of tunnel and years at the same time he found himself in an odd state of Deja vu. Wooden walls, all scratched up. The blocked off staircase, he shuddered at the sight. It had been a stipulation when Dumbledore had petitioned to allow him at school that there be a magical boundary so he would be locked up. Dumbledore had only set a magical boundary to block him from Hogsmeade Village. Unbeknownst to the Ministry of Magic the Forbidden Forest was always open to him and by extension the castle and grounds. Dumbledore had really trusted him and Remis hoped it was still well placed.

To his credit the boards that blocked his entrance to the village beyond were the only unscratched boards. It was his small proof to himself that he had some semblance of control, and of his respect for the headmaster. Stepping away from the sight and out of the memories that clouded his brain he found found himself in the larger of the two rooms. He had spent a great deal of time here when he first arrived at Hogwarts. The first half of his first year had been hell, he finally had a couple friends but he had to keep the truth about himself from them. Then he would be alone in this room, the beast hungry and violent.

His friends weren't complete dunces though and eventual figured out his big secret. They weren't the only ones who realized but they were the only ones that mattered to him then. They did so much for him, they mastered a practically impossible branch of magic just so he wouldn't be alone at his worst. His eyes began to fill with tears again. They were just out of school, just starting their lives when everything had been turned upside down.

Every memory of Sirius was tainted with betrayal. Every memory of James and Peter brought him immense grief. He needed to clear his head but his beast mind made it hard. Thinking it was best to keep moving he walked towards the exit, then he thought he heard a sound from the smaller bedroom. As he ran to investigate his beast side reared back up into his fore mind. His mind was barely human again, luckily that meant it was unhindered by emotion. At first all he saw was a small bed with metal chains all around meant to tie him up, thanks again to Dumbledore for trusting him,enough to never use the chains on him. Then he smelled something breathing in the corner.

Unable to place the smell yet still recognizing it the werewolf advanced slowly. In the corner of he room he found a scrawny black headed man. He knew this person. One of his claws hit the bedpost just then and the scrawny mess instantly became a large scraggly black dog. Howling upon recognizing the Animagi Remus's were-brain took over. All the betrayal was forgotten. Moony and Padfoot ran the forest again.

The next morning Remus woke up in the forest. His recollection of the night before was very fuzzy but his happiness was not.


End file.
